


¡Yo soy, Uchiha Sasuke!

by Gamixi



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamixi/pseuds/Gamixi
Summary: ★Sasuke llevaba una vida solitaria hasta que llega cierto rubio a la biblioteca, ahora tiene un amigo y un chupa-sangre tras él★
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	¡Yo soy, Uchiha Sasuke!

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días, tardes o noches, primero que nada unas aclaraciones con respecto al One-Shot.
> 
> 1-. Este One-Shot participa en el reto terrorífico del grupo de Facebook; Ssh SasuNaru NaruSasu.  
> 2-. También lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.  
> 3-. Si notan que hay errores temporales o la trama se enreda y todo va muy apresurado es porque lo terminé un día antes de que acabara el tiempo límite de entrega. （＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ
> 
> En fin, sin mas, los dejo leer, gracias por su atención. ^^

El día estaba nublado, como siempre, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado al clima, incluso podría decirse que le gustaba, en especial el olor de los pinos aledaños al bosque. Eso es el grabó que no faltaba mucho para comenzar el otoño, así que podría comenzar a ponerse abrigos al salir, o una camisa de manga larga, no podría darse el lujo de enfermarse.

Con eso en mente comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme conformado por una camisa blanca, un chaleco beige, corbata roja, saco negro, y pantalón de vestir, con zapatos formales. A excepción de que está vez usaba una sudadera negra con nubes rojas encima del chaleco y abajo del saco.

Saliendo de su habitación con calma, sus pasos por el pasillo donde estaban las puertas de sus compañeros, pues en ese lugar no tenía ningún amigo por considerar a todos demasiado aburridos para formar un lazo como ese, saliendo del edificio de los dormitorios de hombres se tuvo la oscuridad en el cielo antes del amanecer, aspirando el olor a tierra mojada siguió el camino de piedra a la biblioteca, en su caminata pudo ver a algunos empleados haciendo su trabajo.

Estando a pocos metros de la biblioteca vislumbró una cabellera rubia que captó de inmediato su atención, pues es poco común ver rubios por ese lugar, de forma disimulada lo inmediato con la mirada.

"Va a las canchas al aire libre"

Dedujo tras ver el camino que sigue a aquel rubio, y sin darle más importancia a su propio camino. "Llegar a la Biblioteca dejó su credencial en el escritorio de la anciana bibliotecaria que aún no llegaba y conocer el camino llegó a los estantes de Biología y sacó el libro grande y grueso que había estado leyendo en el que se leer leer" mortalmente hermosas " .

Sentado en una de las tantas mesas prosiguió a leer apoyando sus codos en la superficie de madera, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que tenía un chico frente a él.

_ Emm, disculpa. . -. Al escuchar el llamado especificado la mira de inmediato, sobre saltándose al notario como el otro chico invadía su espacio personal dejando sus rostros a centímetros, incomodando provocando que se echará atrás atrás de inmediato. El otro tan solo sonrió y sabiendo que tenía la atención del azabache retomó la palabra. - Me podría ayudar a encontrar un libro, es para una tarea, pero lo había olvidado-ttebbayo. - Dijo el chico con un brazo en la nuca, se notaba que estaba nervioso aunque no sabía porque, y esa sonrisa que empezaba a molestar al azabache.

_ Claro, pero, ¿Qué buscas? - .Contestó de manera cortante, normalmente ignoraría cualquiera que se le acercase, pero él él podría ayudar para que se fuera lo antes posible, el fastidiaba que hubieran más personas cuando lee leyendo pues le distraen y eso era muy molesto.

_ ¿Cuál. . ?, pues yo, Emm, uno de matemáticas. .¡Sí, eso! .necesito un libro de matemáticas para la clase de matemáticas que pidió él maestro de matemáticas con cosas de matemáticas y Umm. . ¿¡D-De qué te ríes-ttebayo!?

Patético, fue lo primero que tuvo éxito al ver el intento del rubio por buscar una excusa creíble sobre lo que necesitó su ayuda, pero al verlo atorarse con sus palabras mientras hacía muecas raras y movió sus manos tratando de darse cuenta de que no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, interrumpiendo así al más alto que lo que molesta entre divertido-molesto-nervioso.

_ Nada, nada, mejor vamos a buscar tu libro de matemáticas para matemáticas por lo que buscas tu maestro. .

_ ¡Teme!

_. . De matemáticas.

_ Grr.

Guió al blondo a la sección donde se encontraban esos libros en silencio, pues ya le había sacado una sonrisa a tan poco tiempo de haberlo conocido y eso no le agradaba mucho, él no se caracterizaba por ser alguien social, pero con este chico en los cinco minutos que llevan de conocerlo y le caía bien.

_ Aquí están, toma cualquiera, te servirá bien.

_ Amm gracias, creo que tomaré. . ese.

_ Humm, bien, adiós. - Dándose la vuelta dispuesto a seguir con su lectura, pues ayudando a un desconocido se ocupado ocupado al menos media hora, dando la vuelta en el pasillo escuchó como corría hizo él el otro chico, chasqueando la lengua se volteó encarando al otro, chocando su rostro en el pecho del otro. - ¿Qué quieres ?, no tengo todo el día.

_ Emm pues, quería saber si puedo estudiar contigo, no sé, todos los días, es que voy atrasado con algunas materias y se que eres bueno en ellas, así que. .

_ Así que quieres que sea tu tutor.

_ ¡Exacto-Dattebayo!

Aceptar ser el tutor de un rubio idiota, posiblemente, todo el día con él y creando así su primer lazo con alguien desde que llegó a ese lugar o seguir con su aburrida y rutinaria vida en la soledad. Era bastante obvia la respuesta.

_ No. - Se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino a las mesas.

_ ¡¿Ehh !? ¡P-pero. . !

_ Mañana, a las ocho, no llegues tarde.

Pudo escuchar una afirmativa antes de ver como se abría y cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca, dando un sentido que se había tenido solo. Tal vez no fue tan mala idea aceptar, con una sonrisa levemente leyendo ahora un nuevo libro, "Zorros, la astucia de la naturaleza".

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no le negaron su nombre.

_******* _

Habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzamos a ser el tutor de Naruto, y ahora podríamos decir que eran amigos. Pues todos los días desde que conocí se juntaban en el receso que se daba cada cuatro horas de clases, estudiaban en las mañanas y al terminar su última clase salían a algún lugar del campus para divertirse.

Desde que conoció a Naruto su vida sí que cambió, porque ahora sonreía y reía cada que el rubio salía con alguna paga, como la que estaba haciendo ahora.

_ Pff idiota, trágate eso, es asqueroso verte con la boca abierta llena de esas cosas.

Sabía que todos los miraban, pues los estudiantes solían ser muy rectos y serios para todo por eso ver a uno de estos tratando de comerse otro plato de "Ramen", sumando esto al eco de que Naruto es rubio, eran muy llamativos y eso les podría costar no volver a entrar a ese lugar.

Pero ignoraria eso solo para seguir tomando ese café tan bueno, solo solo en esa cafetería, mientras continuaba con su lectura "Cuervos, una mirada eterna"

_ Hola, Sasuke, ¿Porqué siempre estas leyendo un libro sobre algún animal?

_ Pues desde que recuerdo siempre me han gustado los animales, por eso siempre leo sobre ellos.

_ Humm, interesante-ttebayo. - Con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto continua comiendo sus fideos.

Sasuke estaba por preguntar el porque de su arrepentimiento interés acerca de lo que él lee cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abre y cierra en un sonido sordo que provoca que todos dirijan sus miradas a los dos chicos que entran por esta. A pesar de recibir miradas reprobatorias de algunas personas los dos chicos se sentaron cómodamente en la mesa de alado, Sasuke pudo escuchar cuando pidieron su orden y empezaron un platicar sobre algo que de inmediato captó su atención.

_ Te lo digo enserio, vi como esa chica tenía dos marcas de colmillos en el cuello y salía sangre de estas, estaba demasiado pálida, y en una especie de shock. - Empezó a contar uno de ellos, Sasuke grabó animales que muerdan de esa manera, pero no se le afectará ninguno de ellos con las características que habitan por esa zona del país. - Después de la policía llegó y no dejó que nadie se acercara hasta que la ambulancia se la llevo.

_ Eso es muy raro, no conozco animales que muerdan de esa forma.

_ ¡Lo sé !, todo esto es muy extraño, creo que con ella van tres víctimas en las últimas tres semanas.

_ En realidad van ocho. - Interrumpió una chica rubia la conversación de los castaños. - perdón por interrumpir pero escuché su conversación y no pude evitarlo.

_ ¿E-enserio van ocho?

_ Sí y cuatro de estas victimas son mujeres, y los otros cuatro son hombres. Y por lo que dices la novena victima fue una chica, eso significa que el siguiente es un hombre.

_ Espera, porqué sabes tanto si se supone que los estudiantes tienen prohibido hablar de eso, además que la escuela no tiene eco ningún anuncio.

_ Bueno, eso es fácil de responder, pero antes que nada, soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto conocerlos.

_ Shikamaru Nara / Kiba Inusuka.

_ Ahora que sé sus nombres y ustedes el mío les diré lo que sé, por qué me parece que podría ser de ayuda. Primero y antes que nada, ambos saben del primer ataque ya qué fue el único que apareció en el periódico escolar, desde ahí solo se han reportado tres ataques más, y otros cuatro han sido cubiertos con accidentes por la escuela, pues no quieren que sepamos La verdad de quien está tras esos ataques.

_ ¿Y se podría saber quién es el responsable? .- Pregunté al chico de coleta con aburrimiento tras el silencio que dejó la chica con el fin de provocar más suspenso, cosa que perdió pues el rostro del perro, según Sasuke, comenzó a moverse inquieto en su lugar. La chica sin inmutarse por la pregunta siguió con el silencio por unos segundos más, segundos que se les hicieron eternos a todos los presentes, para agregar su respuesta con total seguridad, seguridad que solo la hizo ver más bien como una loca por su respuesta tan burda

_ Vampiros.

Los dos chicos no sabían qué decir o pensar sobre esa chica ahora, mientras que Sasuke casi se veía deseado, y Naruto se había mantenido a raya hasta ese momento lo hizo por él.

El rubio estalló en una gran carcajada que hizo avergonzar a la rubia y que provocó que Sasuke le quisiera dar un golpe por su imprudencia.

_ Vampiros, que va. - logró articular el rubio tras calmar su risa.

_ Oye imbécil, se pude saber de que te estas riendo. - Reto el chico con colmillos pronunciados al rubio que ahora mantenía una sonrisa zorruna, Sasuke conociendo ya esa expresión considerada que lo mejor era interceder antes de que empezara una pelea.

_ Mejor vayámonos idiota, ya es tarde y los dormitorios están del otro lado de la escuela.

_ Pero Sasukeeee, aun es tempranooo.- Y entre los lamentos del rubio y las quejas del azabache el chico con coleta se llevó a su amigo a otra parte junto a la rubia que pudo notar el ambiente tan tenso entre el castaño y el rubio, ambiente que se deshizo rápidamente tras la intervención del acompañante del rubio, pues con solo una oración específicamente que aquel chico se tranquilizara sin mayor problema.

"Interesante" Pensó con una sonrisa empezando a dibujarse en su rostro, pues ya entendía la situación.

Mientras, Naruto y Sasuke pagaron y se fueron de la cafetería para irse a los dormitorios, el camino les tomaría quince minutos y ya estaba oscureciendo. En el camino ambos iban callados, algo raro determinó la personalidad del rubio, pero ninguno quería romper el silencio tan agradable que se había formado.

_ Neh, Sasuke, ¿Puedo dormir contigo-ttebayo?

Sasuke soltó un Humm como afirmación y eso fue más que suficiente para Naruto.

_******* _

Algo esta mal, no, todo esta mal.

Tal vez suene un poco paranoico, no, es más probable que suene como un loco, pero esta seguro que lo que era era real. Si tan solo no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, o si hubiera dado cuenta antes. Pero de algo podría estar seguro, lo que vio hace unas horas no era Naruto, no era su amigo, esa cosa era un vampiro, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, por qué si el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia estaba acabado. Ahora estaba en su habitación, escuchando el tic-tac del reloj

Estaba buscando a Naruto por las canchas de baloncesto cuando estaba lejos de violar con una chica peli-rosa dirigiéndose a las canchas de tenis muy pegadas para su gusto, viendo que estaba ocupado prefirió buscarlo después. Sin mas se dio la vuelta y llegando a la cafetería lo vio de nuevo, era Naruto, solo que esta vez estaba con una chica de cabello azul largo tomando una malteada de lo que creía era chocolate, pero no importaba lo que sea que tomamos , ese idiota estaba con el pelo de chicle en las canchas y ahora esta con otra, lo iba a golpear por andar de conquistador de eso no había duda.

Ya tenía una mano en la puerta cuando algo en su cabeza hizo Clic!

Naruto estaba con la chica de rosa en las canchas hace tan solo quince minutos, las canchas están a casi dos kilómetros a él le tendrán diez minutos llegar hasta allí, y si Naruto quisiera reunirse con alguien más afectado que irse corriendo a algún lugar para cambiar su ropa sudorosa y de ahí llegar a la cafetería sin verso agitado ni desalineado, ¡lo que es imposible pues Naruto es incluso más lento que el! , eso lo confirmó cuando el rubio y él tuvieron una carrera en la pista de cien metros y el resultado ser el ganador con una diferencia considerable, entonces eso fue imposible, o el rubio lo dejó ganar esa vez. Lo que sea que estaría pasando lo averiguaría sin importar el costo. De eso una semana y media.

"Ojalá no había sido tan insistente aquella vez". Pensó con pesadez, pues desde ese día había empezado a seguir a Naruto. Descubriendo que no solo salía con solo dos chicas chicas, sino también con dos chicos y una rubia, todo un donjuán en su opinión. Pero eso no era lo malo, aunque lo que hacía si fuera otro caso sería muy mal, lo malo era lo que hacía al mismo tiempo, en diferentes lugares ya la hora incorrecta, siendo imposible que esto pasara.

Por eso, ese día se había armado de valor y lo siguió durante todo el día al que consideraba el "Naruto original" y así es como lo vio, hace tan solo unos minutos, como su amigo se llevó a una de esas chicas, la de pelo morado para ser más específicos, un callejón poco transitado, por la hora pues ya pasaban de las siete ya las ocho comienza el toque de queda para los más jóvenes, y pensando que empezarían a ser, lo cual le resultará asqueroso y un poco molesto, se iba a dar la vuelta e irse pero lo vio, vio como Naruto acorralaba a la chica contra una de las paredes y empezaba a mordisquear su cuello, pasando su lengua por el cuello de aquella chica que soltaba jadeos, y entonces. .

¡Borrar!

Enterró sus colmillos, los cuales crecieron exactamente, atrayendo su piel y succionando con fuerza la sangre de aquella chica, ella soltaba quejidos y pedía por más, Sasuke no lo entendía pero tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Dio un paso atrás y escuchó perfectamente como una lata era aplastada por su pie derecho, Mierda, llamó su atención.

El rubio giró su cabeza lentamente, con los colmillos aún encajados en el cuello de la chica, y lo miró con sus ojos que se suponía que eran azules, pero no, los ojos que observaban atentos eran rojos, rojo carmesí como el líquido vital que le robaba a esa chica, ojos que lograron intimidarlo y hacerlo correr con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron. Sin saberlo había llegado a su dormitorio, aún tenía un temblor leve en su cuerpo, pero necesitábamos tranquilizarse para poder pensar lo que podría. No podría ir con los directivos, lo tildarían de loco. No podría hablar con nadie sobre eso, pues daría los mismos resultados, lo único que puede hacer es-

_ ¡Sasuke! .- Oh mierda, no, no ahora, no había pensado en nada aún. Soyo, Naruto, necesito hablar contigo, abre la puerta por favor. Estaba loco si pensaba que abriría. Sasuke, es enserio, necesitamos hablar.- Sí tan enserio como si le hubiéramos necesitado sería una pérdida más, con la peli-morada iban once, acaso. . ¿Él sería el doceavo? -. Por favor, abre, se que estas ahí.

_ ¿Qué quieres idiota? .- Su cuerpo se movió solo, tras escuchar al rubio decir lo último algo se removió dentro de él y ese algo lo hizo abrir la puerta.

_ Sasuke yo- .- En cuanto menos lo espero fue golpeado en el rostro, afectado la sangre en la boca y un creciente dolor en su mejilla derecha.

_¡¿Pero que demonios Naruto ?!

_ Pero que- ¡Eso debería decirlo yo, bastardo! ¡No nos vemos en quien sabe cuánto tiempo y cuando lo hacemos lo primero que haces es golpearme!

_ ¡¿Ahora te haces la victima ?! ¡Pero si fuiste tú quien ocultó que es un vam- vampiro!

_. . .

_. . .

_ Sasuke, no me lo puedes decir enserio. supone. . se supone que. . que deberías recordar. . ¡Maldición!

No entendía lo que pasaba con el rubio, de pronto comenzó a lanzar cosas de un lado a otro gritando como una bestia. Dando unos pasos atrás pudo ver como el rubio hacia unas poses con sus manos y tres de él salieron de entre una nube, con ojos incrédulos escucho a su amigo darles ordenes a los clones que salieron de inmediato saltando por las ventanas.

_ Vayan por Itachi, la vieja Tsunade y Kiba. ¡Rápido!

Estaba a punto de ir a la ventana más cercana para confirmar que los clones estuvieran bien, por raro que esto sonara, cuando era como abrazado por la espalda. Iba a replicar pero frecuentemente como Naruto empezaba a sollozar, esto lo dejó inmóvil unos segundos. Tal vez no entendiera nada y eso le causara miedo pero escucha a su amigo llorar mientras se aferraba a su espalda le provocaba un dolor en el pecho que no sabría explicar si le preguntaran.

_ Sasuke, lo tendremos que hacer de la manera difícil, lo siento.

_ ¿A que te refieres? .- Y antes de preguntar algo más recibido un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

_ Estarás bien-ttebayo. Estarás bien, lo prometo, Sasuke.

_******* _

_ No, es suficiente, no lo seguiremos arriesgando de esta manera.

Estaba empezando a despertar con la plática que se dio en la otra habitación, abrimos los ojos pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió de pronto haciendo la enterrara más en su almohada. Sin reconocimiento más que la voz de Naruto en aquella plática que más tuvo una discusión, pero por lo que podía escuchar eran una mujer y un hombre los que acompañaban al rubio, esta alzaba la voz por momentos, que su tono de molestia se notara mucho más.

_ No, es suficiente, no lo seguiremos arriesgando de esta manera.

¿Qué, arriesgar a quién?

_ Pero estamos tan cerca, lo sé, lo sentí cuando platicamos por primera vez. Él me trató con familiaridad a pesar de no conocerme, tú sabes tan bien como yo como le fastidia que invadan su espacio personal, sabes lo que es arisco que es siempre y la seriedad e indiferencia con la que trata a otros, ¡Él está recordando, no podemos dejar todo ahora-ttebayo!

_ Naruto, no vamos a seguir arriesgando personas inocentes solo por que te trato con amabilidad.

_ ¡Pero-!

_ Pero nada, haz visto como dejaron a los primeros que atacó, si no lo hubieron encontrado encontraron ahora todos esos estudiantes estarían muertos.

_ Tal vez, pero podemos seguir haciendo lo mismo que hemos echo hasta ahora. Le conseguimos la sangre nosotros y listo, no veo porque seguir con algo que llevamos haciendo por años podemos ser tan malo-ttebayo.

_ Haa, sabía que no podrías pensar con coherencia, siempre que se trata de él sin piensas las consecuencias de tus actos y las vueltas muy impulsivo. Pero sabes muy bien Naruto, que si no fuera porque Kiba aceptó ayudarnos, nos había descubierto y Sasuke había sido cazado.

_ Lo sé, pero, si se trata de Sasuke no me importa correr riesgos, haré lo que sea para que pueda volver con nosotros, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, ¡Lo llevo de vuelta a casa sin importar nada, por que yo a él lo amo-ttebayo!

_ Naruto .

Lo escuchó todo. ¿Qué era eso de conseguir sangre para él ?, ¿Cómo que Naruto lo amaba ?, ¿A qué lugar lo quería regresar? Y más importante, ¿Porque ese chico de cabello largo se le hizo tan conocido?

_ Sa-sasuke.

Los tres presentes lo observaban atentos a todos sus movimientos, pero esto no le importaba y caminó al rubio que lo parecía atentamente con un sonrojo en el rostro al igual que él.

_ ¡Tú idiota! , ¡No me dijiste que eras un vampiro, no me dijiste que conocías al cara de perro !, ¡¿Qué es eso de llevarme de vuelta?!, ¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo, maldito mentiroso!

_¡Auch! ¡Oye, espera- auch! ¡Deja de golpearme-ttebayo!

Sasuke lo siguió golpeando sin importar que dos extraños lo observaban. Aunque si hubiera puesto atención se hubiera dado cuenta que ambos los miraban con nostalgia, como si esa escena hubiera sido común entre el rubio y azabache, los miraban con diferentes grados de dulzura, la rubia con una sonrisa pues ver a su sobrino tan feliz, a pesar de estar siendo golpeado, le llenaba de alegría, y el de coleta miraba al azabache con amor, reprimiendo sus instintos que le gritaban ir a abrazarlo y llenarlo de mimos que lo han enojado, sospechado porque sabía que tenía que recibir una notificación su hermanito.

_ Sasuke, cálmate, si sigues golpeando así su cabeza lo dejaras más idiota.

_ Humm, bien nii-san, te salvas por esta vez, dobe.- Y como por arte de magia Sasuke se había calmado con el llamado del alcalde. Dejando de golpear a Naruto pudo ver mejor a los acompañantes del rubio, sorprendiéndose por notar el parecido que guardaba con el chico con coleta y marcas en los ojos. Chico que lo miraba igual de sorprendido solo que por otras razones, pues Sasuke no solo se calmo cuando le impedía, si no lo hacía también lo "Nii-san", apelativo que no había escuchado en tantos años. . . Tal vez Naruto tenía razón, tal vez Sasuke si estaba recordando. Y no era el único que lo pensaba, pues la única mujer presente también lo empezaba a creer. Ambos voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien se sintió en los pisos con algunos moretones en el rostro, y notaron como a pesar de los golpes Naruto sonreía con lasgrimas en los ojos.

_ Se los dije-ttebayo.

Sasuke lo miró sin comprender.

_ Bien, Ottou-Sasuke, ¿Podemos hablar un momento ?, sé que tienes dudas y yo te las respondo con mucho gusto. Acompáñame.

_ Umm yo, voy.- No sabía por qué pero tenía que confiar en ese hombre, por eso tras darle una última mirada a Naruto salió detrás del otro, sin notar que este había llamado por su nombre.

**_***_ **

Estaban caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios, ambos en silencio, Sasuke viola la espalda del mas alto, como su largo cabello era atado en una colección baja tapando algo que estaba marcado en la playera del otro. Al salir se encontró con que ya era de noche, calcular no pasaban de las ocho y media, por lo que no muchas personas. Así podría-

_ Y así podremos hablar con mayor comodidad. Tienes razón, hijo las ocho veinticinco, lo que significa que el toque de queda ya comenzó para los más jóvenes. Como siempre, muy inteligente, Otto-Sasuke.

_ ¿Pero cómo supiste que yo. . ?

_ Sabía lo que pensabas, humm. Pues es simple, es por telepatía, sé lo que piensan otros con solo verlos con mis sharingan.

"Eso no es tan simple, imbécil". Pensó Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza.

_ Bueno, es simple para un vampiro con don.

_ Pero yo no soy un vampiro, y no sé que es un "don", además ¿Porqué dices mi nombre como si me conocieras de toda la vida?

_ Porque lo hago.

_ Yo nunca te había visto hasta esta noche.

_ Eso es lo que tú recuerdas, más no por eso es la verdad.

_ Ajá. Si esa no es "la verdad", ¿Entonces qué es?

_ Eso es fácil, tonto hermano menor. La cuestión es, ¿Realmente la quieres saber?

Sasuke lo observaba con duda, dejando de lado que le dijo tonto y hermano, había algo de esto que no le terminaba de gustar. ¿Realmente quería saber ?, pero, ¿Saber qué exactamente ?, no quería arriesgarse a que hicieran algo malo, pero su curiosidad y determinar por saber más le estaban ganando. Si confiaba una vez más en ese sujeto, podría saber realmente lo que pasa con Naruto. Y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo acercarse a otro con seguridad, entonces vio como levantaba su mano derecha y con dos dedos, índice y medio, le dio un nivel de golpe en el frente. Sintió dolor en todo el cuerpo y de pronto, nada.

_ ¡Pero Tsunade Oba-chan !, ¡Yo quería decirle, buaahh!

_ ¡Ya cállate idiota infantil !, ¡Llevas casi tres siglos con tu "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke"!

_ P-perdón-ttebayo.

_ Ahora, si lo que dices es verdad, entonces Itachi va a hacer que recuerdes y luego podrás volver con él a las andadas, idiota.

_ Pero llevo casi cincuenta años sin sexo Tsunade Oba-chan. ¡Buaahh!

_ ¡Si serás-!

_ Tsk, enserio que aveces pareces un bebé, Dobe.

Ambos voltearon de inmediato hicieron esa voz, era Sasuke, por obvias razones, pero se vio diferente, estaba más alto, ahora contaba con fleco que la frente, su piel se vio más blanca, como si eso fuera posible, y sus ojos afectados un brillo carmesí. El recién llegado los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, o más concreta-mente, miraba a Naruto. Ambos se veían a los ojos, azul contra rojo. Rubio contra negro. Ambos se venían como si el otro fuera de lo más hermoso que hubieran visto en sus vidas, y tal vez, así era.

_ Sa-sasuke, Tu-tú ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sa-sabes lo que somos?

_ Claro que lo sé. ¿Cómo podría olvidar al idiota del que me enamoré?

** _***_ **

_Imágenes empezaron a pasar enfrente de él. Era extraño, estaba todo como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, pues podría ver sí mismo con los dedos aún en su frente y al otro con una sonrisa, ambos quietos, como si estuvieran congelados. Pero por más rara que resultaría la situación no estaba asustado, pues confiaba en él. Empezó un seminario cuando escuchó una voz, era la voz de su acompañante que le hablaba con tranquilidad y dulzura._

_Tranquilo, no te haré daño, al menos no físicamente._

_Pero lo que te voy a enseñar. . eso sí te lastimará._

_Tan pronto terminó de hablar todo a su alrededor, ahora estaba en una casa, se veía a sí mismo con la ropa tradicional japonesa cenando junto a Naruto, ambos discutían sobre algo que no entendía. De pronto, se volvió a escuchar la voz._

_Esta es tu vida, la real, no esa falsa ilusión de la vida de un estudiante sobre saliente en un inglés internacional._

_Yo soy tu hermano, Sasuke, ellos son tus padres, ellos tus amigos, esta es tu casa. Nosotros somos tu familia._

_Apuesto a que si te preguntara quienes son tus padres, no sabrías que contestar._

_Conforme hablaba más personas aparecieron en la mesa junto a Naruto y él, no pudieron reconocer, pero sí le han muy familiares. Lo que decía era verdad, no recordaba nada antes del internado, su familia, amigos, nada, ni sabía cuál es su apellido._

_Eras feliz, pero aveces la felicidad de algunos, es la desgracia de otros._

_Ahora, esa escena tan familiar, tan cálida, se esfumó. Lo que se mostraba ahora era un Naruto arrodillado dándole la espalda, este sollozaba abrazando algo, alguien. Sólo se escuchaba un murmullo, el rubio repetía el mismo nombre, una y otra vez._

_Sasuke, despierta, por favor._

_Sasuke no me dejes, tu puedes._

_Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke ¡Sasukee!_

_El grito que soltó el rubio fue desgarrador, quiso taparse los oídos pero sus brazos no reaccionaban, cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos el escenario cambió a cambiar. Todo se era negro, y solo la voz de su hermano se escuchaba entre la oscuridad._

_Fuimos atacados en la madrugada por aspirantes a cazadores, no fue difícil vencerlos._

_Pero supimos algo no esperado, Zabuza y Haku dos de los mejores cazadores de vampiros se ocultaron entre los principiantes._

_Nos dimos cuenta cuando fue muy tarde._

_De la nada tú corriste un rescatar a un niño de cabello marrón perteneciente a los lobos que estaba siendo perseguido por Haku, trataste de pelear contra él y si no hubiera sido por el idiota de tu prometido tal vez lo hubieras derrotado_

_Confíate ciegamente en Naruto, y esa fue tu perdición._

_¿Quién diría que por un acto de amabilidad y confianza serías atravesado por el pecho por un cazador?_

_Salvaste al niño, si, pero perdiste, perdimos, mucho ese día._

_¿Entonces el casi muere por culpa de Naruto ?, pero realmente pasó eso significa que fue un error del rubio, no fue intencional, además salvó al niño ya Naruto._

_Ahora el escenario era diferente, estaba en una corte junto a Naruto y las demás personas que violan en la mesa en el primer escenario. Todos frente a un juez._

_Entonces un juez de los Senju decidió tu destino tras una asamblea._

_Uchiha Sasuke será expulsado de las tierras de Konoha, pues en su transfusión recibió sangre humana, ahora no solo él es peligroso para nosotros, si no que nosotros lo ponemos en riesgo._

_La voz de aquel juez aún resonaba en la sala, todos estaban en estado de shock, era el primer expulsado en siglos. Su padre, su hermano y Naruto gritaban furiosos contra el juez, mientras que su madre lo abrazaba, aunque él no estaba consciente._

_A pesar de que los vampiros tenemos regeneración el ataque de un cazador de un nivel tan alto como el de Haku puede ser muy peligroso, si no fuera porque Tsunade tiene el don de sanar a otros ahora tú estarías muerto, Sasuke._

_Y así fuiste expulsado, por obvias razones Naruto y yo te acompañamos._

_Gracias al aprecio que Tsunade tiene por Naruto y su gran sentido como doctora es que pudiste regenerar, pero al hacerlo no nos recodabas, fue por eso que con el don que obtuve de Shisui te permite vivir una falsa vida humana._

_Pero como era de esperarse tu no envejecías, y por eso nos tuvimos que mover cada pocos años, para evitar que sospecharan de ti._

_Esa fue la vida que tuviste, que tuvimos, por casi cincuenta años._

_Ahora que ya sabes lo más importante podré regresar a las demás memorias, al despertar de mi, de nuestro, genjutsu volverás a ser tú, un vampiro, mi hermano, volverás a ser. ._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

**Author's Note:**

> 10/11/19
> 
> ¡Al fin lo termine!!! *Inserte baile de Auronplay*
> 
> Este one-shot participa en el Reto terrorífico de Halloween del Grupo de FACEBOOK Ssh NaruSasu SasuNaru.
> 
> Quieo agradecer a Lizeth Valles por la hermosa portada.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, de ser así dejen su voto y comentario de que les pareció.
> 
> 25/12/19
> 
> Ahora que estoy en Ao3 empezaré a publicar los trabajos que tengo en otra plataforma.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!
> 
> En fin, espero y me acompañen para los siguientes proyectos que saldrán poco a poco, prometo ser constante. ;-;
> 
> Gracias, se despide;
> 
> ➹Tanuki-San➷


End file.
